


Being Carnie

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Circus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Being Carnie

Clint misses the circus sometimes.   
It was a colourful time,  
Of his childhood.   
The people he met.  
The things he learnt.   
Life long lessons he picked up.   
He became independent.   
Became more than a little boy.  
He became an entertainer.  
Amusing the people.   
Regaling them.  
He learnt to kill,   
Became a lethal shot.  
He never missed.   
He learnt betrayal.   
He learnt to survive.


End file.
